


Speak Now

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [19]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Don’t wait or say a single vow, You need to hear me out, And they said, "Speak now." Don’t say "Yes", run away now, I’ll meet you when you’re out of the church at the back door. Don’t wait or say a single vow, Your time is running out, And they said, "Speak now."It's time for Laurel and Oliver's wedding. Sara and Nyssa are house hunting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dreaded chapter 19. I needed the break and it showed that even though at times it seems pointless, spending weeks writing and being so excited I literally speed read quickly before posting it. Completely missing errors but I want you guys to be able to read it as soon as possible.   
> Anyways 20 is already done. It'll be shorter see if that helps with everything.

“What about this one?” Nyssa asked showing Sara the pictures on the website.

“I don’t like that one.” Sara screwed up her face. “Look at the neighbourhood, it’s on the edge of the Glades, what if it’s school zone is in the Glades? I don’t want Lexie going to a school that needs metal detectors.” Sara shook her head going back to the main page to look at others. Nyssa didn’t bother to point out that Lexie was going to the private school and would only be going to private school no matter what.

“Okay did you want an apartment type or a house?” Nyssa asked poised to type the answer into the search bar.

“I don’t know, a house would be nice, but should we start off with an apartment, or is that bad because then we’ll be uprooting Lexie twice when we could only do it once.” Sara sighed. “I don’t know. I really don’t know any more.”

“Whatever you want to decide I’m fine with. Really Sara. As long as I live there with you and Lexie I’ll be the happiest woman in the world.” Nyssa grinned at her. “Anything else you think we might need?”

“I had written a list before, but I forgot it back…” Nyssa just nodded she understood where it was. “I know I need to go back there. You don’t need to remind me.” Sara half glared at Nyssa.

“I don’t think you need to make the first move and I don’t think you should. Your father needs to apologise first. You weren’t blameless but neither is he.” Nyssa cupped Sara’s cheek. “I’ll do whatever I can do to make everything easier, whatever I have to do to make it easier for you I’ll do it without hesitation. So am I going to your parents’ house to get the list and more of Lexie’s things?”

“If you don’t mind. Also find out what we need for Laurel’s wedding. Or I guess what you and Lexie need.”

“Sara you are going to your sister’s wedding.”

“No.”

“You are going to Laurel’s wedding. You’re a bridesmaid you don’t have a choice.”

“But I’m not anymore. I apparently missed both fittings so I don’t get to do anything.” Sara explained. “I honestly don’t remember ever being told about this.”

“We were busy. You had your own problems no one can blame you. Just call your sister Sara. You two need to sit down and talk this out.”

“I know. She’s just such an asshole sometimes.”

* * *

 

Sara was sat down at the dining room table in her parents’ house, she was one end, her father at the other with Laurel and her mother on the sides.

“Laurel you start.” Dinah ordered.

“Why do I have too?”

“Because I said so.”

“Fine. Sara you’re still allowed to be a bridesmaid but if your dress doesn’t fit right you’re not allowed in pictures.” Laurel rolled her eyes. She didn’t know why she was being dragged into this, she didn’t even live here anymore. She still had final details to approve and deal with.

“Your dress will be fine.” Dinah smiled at Sara. “What else Laurel?”

“Im sorry I called you a selfish cunt who would be better off never being born.”

“When did you say that?” Sara asked genuinely confused.

“Never mind then.” Laurel went to leave but a look from their mother stopped her in her tracks.

“Quentin.” Dinah stared down her husband.

“We don’t need to do this.” Sara said.

“Yes we do.” Dinah looked at Laurel. “You can go.” Laurel refused to comment on how she wanted to leave already. Once she was gone Dinah looked back to Quentin and then to Sara. “If I leave you two alone will it get resolved or will it get worse?” Sara just shrugged it could go either way.

“I’m sorry.” Quentin started. “You know I didn’t mean it.”

“You had to mean some, otherwise you’d never would have been able to come up with it?” Sara tried to seem like she was brushing it off.

“You’re right. I know you try but Sara, we almost lost you twice. A part of me is still angry about that, but I’m mostly mad at myself for not knowing that you needed help.” He sighed. “I’m sorry, I never should have hit you.”

“It’s fine, I was the one who made it physical.” She moved to get up but one look from her mother had her back down in her seat. “I’m sorry too.”

“Now, tell Nyssa to stop sending the money transfers.” Dinah added.

“We’ll see you and Lex here tonight.”

“We’re not moving back in.” Sara snapped.

“Oh yes you are.”

“No we’re not Dad. You were right, I haven’t paid a cent for anything for Lex. Now I am.”

“Sara have you found a new place?”

“No.”

“So move back until you have.” Dinah reached over and placed her hand on Sara’s arm. The for me went unspoken but understood.

“Fine.”

* * *

 

“We need a house.” Sara was going through most listing when she decided to call Nyssa. She had found her pro and con list.  

“ **Then we’ll have a house. Should I call a realtor or are you going to?** ”

“I’m dealing with it.” She shrugged. “I saw a few I liked. Does it matter what time we do the walk throughs?”

“ **If I have a meeting I can get mother to cover it for me. Whatever times work for you sweetie, but once we get to the final three or whatever I think we should bring Lex, see what she thinks as well as our parents.** ”

“Okay, I’ll get some stuff lined up, have a look on the site and tell me if you see a house you want a better look at and I’ll pass it on.”

“ **Okay, I’ll call you later.** ”

“Okay.” Sara wrote down the addresses before passing them onto the realtor. She was looking forward to this. Seeing a place that would become her new home, having it be hers. Theirs. No one else’s. No more feeling like a guest in someone else’s house. She figured later on she’ll deal with the fact that that all her houses had at least five bedrooms. They didn’t talk in length about it but they both wanted more kids, maybe just one more but Sara could see a houseful. She sent the email off with the addresses letting her know that Nyssa will let her know what homes she wants to see.

* * *

 

“Is it big enough?” Nyssa asked as she walked through the spotless kitchen inside the home.

“I’m not sure.” Sara answered looking around the hall.

“1,548 square feet.” Their realtor explained from her spot on the living room couch.

“We need bigger. These bedrooms are practically closets.” Nyssa was out of the kitchen and into the bedrooms now. “This is suppose to be the bedrooms?”

“They would be bigger if you didn’t want 5 of them.”

“We need all five.” Nyssa answered for them. “This house is unsuitable. We’ll meet you at the second one.” Nyssa’s arm went around Sara’s waist leading her out to the car. “Did any of your selections have more than 2,000 square feet?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Okay. Mine did.” Nyssa kissed her cheek. “Go get in the car, I’ll let her know that we’re going to one of my selections.”

“Nys, can we afford it?”

“If you cannot afford half on your currently salary, we’ll just talk to your boss and get you a raise.” Nyssa smiled. “I have a feeling that you’ll get it.”

“I’m already the highest paid secretary in the company Nys.”

“And you’re the best one by far. No one else is pre-med.”

“No one else is sleeping with the boss.” Sara pointed out.

“My mother is still the boss so I have no idea who is sleeping with the boss, I just hope you aren’t.”

“You’re so funny Nyssa. Hurry up so we can find our new home already.” Sara rolled her eyes, sometimes Nysa just failed at humor.

When Nyssa came back she just smiled at Sara. “I don’t understand why you keep insisting on paying for half. If we were legally married then you would have a right to half of my trust fund. But as it stands you don’t want to be married, which I understand and I don’t want to push or pressure you, I don’t think we need a big wedding or a piece of paper to say that we love each other and that we’re going to stay together forever because we want too. So if I agree to let you pay for the heating, or the electricity or water. Some kind of bill or bills will you agree to look at and consider a house out of your price range?”

“Fine. But we’re still looking at my other picks.”

“Of course.”

* * *

 

“This is amazing.” Sara looked around the house. It was just down the street from the Queen’s house but that wasn’t an issue to Sara. It was so elegant and the wood working was fantastic, the stairs long enough to lie down across. That was just the entry way.

The house was 2,500 square feet. Three levels plus a finished basement and a finished attic. 5 bedrooms all with ensuites. Four bathrooms as well. An entertainment room. Full dining room that Sara swear is bigger than the bottom floor at her parent’s house, there was even a parlor. Like after a dinner party that could all go to the parlor for tea and coffee, like in Downton Abbey.

“Nys.”

“Yes love?” Nyssa looked over at Sara.

“I need this house.”

“You haven’t seen the bedrooms, or any of the other floors.”

“I need this house.” Sara repeated. Nyssa just smiled and called out to the realtor.

“Put in an offer. Tell them that if anyone else makes an offer come to us, we’ll top it. My wife loves this house, so she’s getting this house.”  

* * *

 

Nyssa couldn’t think of a time when Sara looked happier than when the realtor called and said that their offer was accepted. That as long as the inspection goes well they can move in in three months. Lexie saw it and she liked it. Sara’s parents hadn’t but that was just because Sara didn’t want to steal any thunder away from Laurel’s wedding. Lexie was warned about talking about the house. They would tell them after Laurel and Oliver were gone for their honeymoon and show them the house. It was only a month away. They could do it.

Sara was already sick of sleeping alone since Nyssa was avoiding sleeping over as much as possible, to make it that much better when they could finally move into their own home.

Lexie was more excited about the wedding but Sara was positive that was only because she wasn’t sure what to make of the new house, how that would be.

“What are you plotting Sara?” Nyssa knew that look, Sara was already thinking of all the things that could be done in that house.

“Once the impaction is done and we can start moving things in, we’re playing hooky and I’m going to fuck you on every square foot of our home.”

“Every square foot?”

“Do you think we can’t fuck 2,500 times?” Sara raised an eyebrow.

“Oh I know we can.”

* * *

 

The bridal shower was boring. So boring that Sara faked an illness to get out of it, dragging Nyssa with her. Lexie wanted to stay so Sara wasn’t going to force her to leave.

The Bachelorette party, Sara wasn’t allowed to go, but Nyssa did. So Sara used Nyssa’s credit card (since she still didn’t have her own) to book a stripper, she the spinner from ‘The Game of Life’ to get her type, that’s how Sara ended up going with a cop stripper.

Sara heard some talk around campus that Oliver’s bachelor party ended in an ecstasy fueled orgy. One of the girls in her class was talking about how she fucked Oliver for one whole hour non stop, when her friend asked about protection the first girl just shrugged and said of course not, you don’t tell Oliver Queen to wear a condom.

Sara wanted to tell Laurel, that Oliver was still sleeping around, from the sounds of it this girl had party with him before, but she knew Laurel wouldn’t believe her, it would just cause a fight. After all they were getting married in a week. She wanted to talk to Nyssa about it, how in the end not telling Laurel was for the best since it would only create more drama, but she knew that once Nyssa knew, if she didn’t tell Laurel, Nyssa would, but first she’d pay Oliver a visit and get him to confess it all to Laurel.

But in the end Laurel would blame Sara for ruining her happy ending. So it was best to just keep it to herself. Oliver Queen was a slut. He’s stick it anywhere he could. Never change.

* * *

 

Laurel was a beautiful bride. Lexie was an adorable flower girl. Sara was allowed in the photos. Her parents were crying, so was Moira Queen. Thea didn’t seem too interested but that was understandable she was fourteen.

It was weird for Sara. Seeing her twenty-four-year-old sister getting married, it was weirder still to think that in a month’s time she would be a home owner with her name on a mortgage at age twenty-one.

Tommy started to make a drunken inappropriate toast but the mic was cut before any damage could be done. Sara was positive that if anyone so much as thought about anything that could be seen as ruining the wedding Laurel would kill them personally in her perfect white dress.

They didn’t stay for all of the reception it was getting late and they needed to take Lexie to bed, even if the little girl didn’t want to miss a second of her favorite aunt’s fairy tale wedding.

* * *

 

“Two weeks?” Quentin was in disbelief. “You’re only giving me two weeks to get used to the idea that my baby girl isn’t living here anymore?”

“Daddy I’m twenty-one you knew I was looking for a place and that I wouldn’t be here forever.” Sara rolled her eyes.

“I meant Lexie.” He stressed scooping up the six-year-old into his arms and squeezing her tight. “My little baby girl.” Lexie just cuddled into him.

“Well I’m sorry if you had somehow thought that she wasn’t coming with me.” Sara huffed.

“We’ll help you move.” Dinah’s voice was quiet. She didn’t like the idea any more than Quentin did. She loved how excited Lexie was every Christmas morning, just having the signs of a child still untouched by the cruelness outside in the house was a bright reminder of how the world should be. Now it was leaving. “When do we get to see the house?”

“I already talked to the realtor if you aren’t busy later we can stop by, or tomorrow.” Sara leaned into the couch. “Look I know it’s going to seem like it’s too much for what we need right now, and it is but we don’t want to move again, so this is the house we’ll spend the rest of our lives in. I wanted to pay for half but those homes were terrible. So we went over a bit, I’m going to pay for some bills while I let Nyssa take care of the down payment.”

“So it’s in a good neighbourhood?”

“It is.”

“It’s not falling a part?”

“It’s not falling apart. It’s fantastic, trust me you know Nyssa. You think she’d let me live in a place that’s falling a part?”

“You’re right.” He started. “How soon can we see it?”

“I’ll make the call and find out.” Sara left the room to make the call while Lexie stayed cuddled into Quentin.

“I’m staying with you Grandpa.” She closed her eyes the long day getting to her.

“Good plan.” He grinned holding her a big tighter, kissing the top of her head. Dinah just gave him a look.

“But you’re moving in with your mothers in your new house.” Dinah stressed. “Have you seen it yet?”

“Uh huh. It’s big!”

“It’s big huh?” Quentin picked up on this. “How big?”

“Bbbbbiiiiiiggggg!” Lexie stretched out the word.

“Sounds nice.” Dinah smiled. “Do you like it sweetie?”

“Uh huh I got my own bathroom! My room isn’t next to Mommy’s but that’s okay. I’m a big girl.”

“You are a big girl.” Quentin nodded. “But you’re always going to be my baby girl.” He started to tickle her.

“We need to leave in forty minutes.” Sara came into the room smiling at the scene before her. “Then you can have a walk through of our new home.”

“The furniture isn’t ours. But some is.” Lexie explained to them.

“We are keeping the furniture in the living room and the parlor.” Sara explained.

“The parlor?”

“Yeah it has a parlor, it also has a full dinning room and a living room. So whenever we need to throw dinner parties or fundraisers for whatever we can.” When both her parents gave her a look she just sighed. “Raakto industries is big into charities. Plus hospitals do fundraisers all the time.”

“Hospitals huh?”

“I graduate next April, I take my first practice MCAT next month. I wanted to do it earlier but I can’t stiff Nyssa with all the moving and setting up.”

“No you can’t.” Quentin sighed. “So you’re determined to try and be a doctor huh?”

“Yeah, I’m just going to do family practice, the city has a shortage so I might as well help the most people I can and help them with their families.”

“That’s a really mature way of thinking Sara.” Dinah grinned kissing Sara’s cheek.

* * *

 

“Holy fuck!” Quentin swore looking around the entry way.

“It has a name.” Sara grinned. “It has a name. The house has a name. It’s just like Downton. I mean Nyssa offered either house from Grey’s and I was tempted, I mean Derek made an amazing house for her but this is better.”

“This is much better.” Quentin agreed looking around. “And you two can afford it?”

“Nyssa is paying for most of it right now, but both of our names will be on the mortgage, and I’ll cover as many bills as I can, even if I just pay for food and the housekeeper.”

“The housekeeper?” Quentin laughed.

“A doctor and a CEO can’t possible spend enough time between their jobs and spending time with their kids to clean, not with a house this size.” Sara laughed.

“She has a point Quentin.” Dinah was looking around the bottom floor. “You have a library.”

“I know.”

“It better stay a library and it better be used.” Dinah warned.

“Don’t worry Nyssa is getting all her books from Russia shipped in. We may need two libraries. All the bedrooms are upstairs; they each have an ensuite. This floor has a few full and half bathrooms.”

“You really love this house don’t you?”

“I do. It was love at first sight, all I had to do was look at those stairs.”

“They are very nice stairs.”

* * *

 

“We…Are the crystal gems!” Sara sung as she taped the boxes up in her room.

“We’ll always save the day!” Nyssa sung the song as well to herself as she loaded up the moving truck.

“And if you think we can’t.” Lexie sang as she placed things from her room in their own boxes.

“We’ll always find a way!” They all sung at the same time in their different locations.

“That’s why the people of this world believe in.” Laurel sang carrying boxes into her dad’s car.

“Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. And Steven!” Quentin finished as he taped the last of the boxes downstairs. “Fucking hate that show.” He grumbled carrying them upstairs to be packed away in one of the vehicles.

* * *

 

Lexie was up in her room so excited yet nervous at the same time.

“What if I wanna see Grandma and Grandpa?” She asked looking up at Nyssa.

“We’ll drive over here, or they’ll drive to us.” Nyssa explained. “When you’re older you can even ride your bike over. It’s only fifteen minutes Lexie. I know it’ll be an adjustment not to have them down the hall. Every night you can still call them and wish them goodnight. Don’t worry.” She smiled at her gently. “You wanted Mommy and I to move in together didn’t you? You like our new home right?”

“Yeah. I like the tv room. Mom said she wants to throw big Grey’s watching parties.”

“Yeah that isn’t going to happen. No one else watches it the way she allows. We know the rules so we’ll be allowed but I don’t think anyone else follows them.” Nyssa explained to her.

“Are we taking my bed?”

“No sweetie, we’re leaving your bed and all the furniture, Grandpa wants to make sure that you know it’s your room now and forever.” Nyssa moved to pick up a box. “Don’t worry Lex, after we load up the truck we’re going to the store and you can pick our stuff for your new bedroom. You get a nice big bed.”

“Yeah? Like yours and Mommies new one?”

“Nope, it’s a little smaller babe. Ours is a California King, your bed is a queen. So it’s the size of our beds now.”

“That’s big.”

“Your new room is big.” Nyssa laughed. “And now that I’m going to have an office at home, any days you don’t have school, or if you’re sick I’ll be able to work at home. I’ll be going away less too. I’ll make sure to have a nice set up for video meetings. What do you think about that?”

“We get more family time?”

“We can have regular movie game nights. You can have friends sleep over. Large games of hide and seek. We can even get a popcorn maker like they have in the movie theatres.”

“Can we get a table like they have on Tabletop so we can play games?”

“Of course we can. We can make one of the rooms downstairs into a dance studio or something else, depending on what kind of activities you want to join.”

“Okay. Can I leave some stuffies here? To keep Grandma and Grandpa company?”

“I think that’s a great idea.” Nyssa got up taking two boxes with her. “Go see if Mommy needs help packing her things up too okay? We’ll get dinner delivered once we get to the house.”

* * *

 

“I’ll take the truck to the house.” Nyssa offered as she finished tying down the boxes in the truck.

“We’ll be leaving as soon as we get the rest that doesn’t fit in the truck into my car.” Quentin was packing up his own as he spoke. “I’ll take Sara and Lexie. Too bad Dinah had to go to that conference in Central.”

“Oliver and Laurel are meeting us at the house to help us unpack.” Sara handed the box she was carrying over to her Dad. “Mom would take one look at Nyssa’s old books and we’d never get back.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Nyssa kissed Sara’s cheek. “I’ll see you at our house.”

“Be careful driving, the truck is huge.”

“Don’t worry Sara. This is nothing.” 

* * *

 

Quentin was grinning as he drove Sara and Lexie to their home. He liked it, it was certainly more than big enough, all those bedrooms.

“Mom I can’t reach the DS.” Lexie whined from her position in the backseat. Sara just undid her seatbelt half climbing over the center console, grabbing the device and handing it over to Lexie. Before she managed to get her seatbelt back on though Quentin slammed on the breaks as a truck cut in front of them, the guy in the next lane swerved to avoid said truck and ended up slamming into Quentin and Lexie’s side. Sara was fully out of the windshield, a few feet from the car covered in blood and glass. Her clothes were torn up. Her eyes open but not seeing.

Lexie in her booster seat had blood on the side of her head, the side of the seat was crushed, the passenger side headlight shining on her.

Quentin was still conscious, he looked around, his vision was blurry but he could see Lexie’s chest raising and falling, so she was still alive, for now at least. He looked next to him for Sara but he couldn’t find her, just the bloody hole in the smashed windshield.

He vaguely registered the sound of sirens. He hoped they would get to the hospital in time.  


End file.
